


Status Quo

by soliari



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, h/c vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they rescue him from the Rabbit Hutch, Yuuki sends everyone else home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> After episode 12! For the wild card square of my fluff bingo card from cottoncandy_bingo@dw, using the prompt Needing/Wanting.

After they get the locker back in place and Kengo declares their club active (complete with a flag on the moon, he always was an over-achiever), he needs her. Kengo doesn't say anything about it, and he's wearily pleasant with Gentaro and the others, but she knows him better than he likes to think, and his eyes keep sliding over her face. Gentaro wants to stay behind when she begins sending everybody away, but she swats him on the shoulder and tells him (quietly) that she thinks they both could use a little time alone. Understanding dawning over his face, he salutes her and--after delivering what looks like the world's most bonecrushing hug to Kengo--he departs, swinging his book bag.

Kengo is standing in the bare space of floor outside his little development office, looking worn out and a little lost now that there's no one for him to focus on. Yuuki takes one look at his face before she takes three big steps across the hutch and wraps her arms around his neck. Kengo makes a noise of surprise in her ear, but after a moment his arms wrap, uncertainly at first and then with greater intensity, around her waist. His cheek rests heavy against her hair, and for long moments, Yuuki revels in having him _here_ and warm and safe, not useless anger on the other end of a video screen and guilt churning her insides.

"It's okay to not be okay," she tells him, before she peels herself slowly away.

He nods, furiously, and she peers up at him from under his hair. "Oh, Kengo-kun," she says--he's wet eyed. He makes a sound, miserable and small, and Yuuki drags him down to the bench at the Hutch's central table, pulling his head to her shoulder. "It's all right," she says, patting his hair, "it's okay! You're all right. You're here, you're safe, and you're with me. And Gen-chan and the others, but for now it's just me. You don't have to--you don't need to be strong just for me, Kengo-kun. Okay?"

He doesn't sob like a baby or anything, but there's some sniffling, and hitching sobs, and afterward, miserably snotty hiccups that makes him pull out his pack of tissues and blow his nose. THe sits up, slowly, but his hand falls on her shoulder, and her fingers are sketching patterns in the checker of his uniform pants. She smiles, and then reaches up to brush his hair away from his eyes. "Are you all right now?" she asks, quietly.

"Yeah," he says, voice hoarse, "yeah, Yuuki, I'm okay." Then he looks up, and his hands are very warm when he presses his palms to the edges of her jaw. She glances up, suddenly dry-mouthed and bashful, and she flushes at the strange gentle expression on his face.

He leans forward; then he freezes up, and she's sure he's lost his nerve by the way he bites at his lip, so she gets her hands in his jacket's collar and hauls him forward so she can kiss that boy, dammit.

Kissing is very wet, Yuuki discovers, and strange, but Kengo's hands have curled halfway into her hair, and it's a nice feeling. They pull away momentarily to share glances--Yuuki's sure she's pink to the roots of her hair, and Kengo's eyes are shy and dark. He leans close, and she can feel his eyelashes on her cheekbone, and then he presses a kiss to the edge of her mouth.

She sighs, and shifts her hands to pat his cheeks. Slowly, she begins to disentangle herself from him. "We need to get you home," she says, "you're sweating all over. How much medication did you have?"

"I took some this morning," he admits, "I only had enough to cover one emergency dose."

"Oh, Kengo-kun," she says. It's not that his chronic migraines and occasional muscle spasms are inherently life-threatening, but they do make life painful, and if he hasn't taken anything for this long, then even sitting in a room with a light source probably hurts. "Come on," she says, and clambers to her feet, gathering him with her. He comes easily, which is probably testament to his migraine, and when she gathers both his bag and her own, he doesn't offer any complaint. She walks him home; it's getting into late afternoon, now, and dusk is sweeping the night up at them. Kengo stays close, their elbows bumping from time to time until they give up the ghost and wind their fingers together. 

"Good night, Kengo-kun," Yuuki says, when they step into the half-dark of his apartment's foyer, trying for casual in case he's embarrassed, and squeaks when he wraps her up in a tight hug and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Good night, Yuuki," he says, and leans down to let her brush a kiss over his mouth. "And--thank you. For everything." His voice is kind of strained.

He's definitely embarrassed. "Any time," she promises, solemn, "I mean it, Kengo-kun, any time you need me I'll be there. You're stuck with me now!"

"I wouldn't have anyone else," he says.

Yuuki smiles, and tweaks Kengo's nose as she gathers up her things.

She goes home, and when Gentaro texts her about how Kengo's doing, she's perfectly all right telling him he's just fine.

The next day, they forget no one knows, and hold hands where Gentaro can see them. The resulting shouting gives _Yuuki_ a migraine.


End file.
